


The Winchester Gospels: The Hunter And The Angel

by ScissorSheep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2009, Castiel the Angel reveals to Dean Winchester, the books Chuck Shurley (Prophet of the lord) are writing will soon be known as The Winchester Gospels. Fast forward to year 2060 and one would see that the angel was indeed right.</p>
<p>But of all the Supernatural books in the world, there is one with an even greater story... Dean and Castiel's bittersweet love story unravels slowly,the world slowly starts learning the secret they once kept so well hidden. The connection between their souls cannot be denied.</p>
<p>Alas comes a story of what we long for, what we settle for, and who we are meant for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Gospels: The Hunter And The Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SUPERNATURAL DEAN & CASTIEL ( DESTIEL ) TRAILER / THE HUNTER & THE ANGEL !](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17119) by SaskiaLovesSaskia. 



> Just so that you are aware this is a slight AU and takes place after dean shoots lucifer in the head and kills him. The boys live and well you will see how and why they live till 2060 ;)

It was a rather normal summers day in the year 2060, The wind lightly blowing carrying soft clouds across a crisp air, the suns rays bright but tolerable. A woman of about 18 years was hastily making her way towards the town library which was open early in the mornings on sundays, and she had work to get done: papers to write, research to be done, books to check out and notes to study. She was a rather pale petite girl graced with the name Halo Halsey, she had sun gold hair, and black bangs that covered her right eye, thickly rimmed glasses framed her hazel eyes which glittered gold in the sun. Halo had a red and black plaid backpack decorated with multicolored flair buttons and stuffed full with notebooks and textbooks. High school, senior year, she hated it with a passion. Hated the teachers (Except for her English teacher, though she would never admit aloud she had a small crush on him.) hated her school, hated people in general.

Which is why she escaped to the library every sunday. The overbearing religious people could have the churches to themselves on sundays. People had twisted conceptions that this girl had psychotic religious parents (Due to her name), and that in turn she was too mad with the word of god. Halo wasn't mad with the word of god, or influenced by it, rather fascinated and entranced with all the lore surrounding the Christian religion. Laced up with the lore of angels and demons, and hunters it all intrigued her...

Speaking of which she needed to check her online supernatural account later to see if WincestFanLove66 responded to her message. The fangirls... Jesus she was one of them, and how could she not be? Oh, yes fangirl of what you may be wondering. Fangirl of The Winchester Gospels, a series of books that became sort of an Odyssey for modern day Americans. Though several religious cults followed the books to a rather scary extent, there was an internet underworld of fans who cared more about the imaginary sexual relationships between the characters rather then the true events. And in the rare occasion that they did care, generally the fans twisted gay romance out of every crevice of the book. Yes, she had no life. Yes she was damn proud of that.

Like several other buildings in Lawrence, Kansas the library had large windowed walls, frosted glass meticulously positioned to create a soft pattern in the glass. PUBLIC LIBRARY was written in a grey frosted bold letters across the front of the building. The grounds where well kept, flowers and trees lined a grey concrete path up to the entrance of the library. A water fountain lie stark in the middle of the path which held a plaque that read: Carry on my wayward son. On the waters edge there where Enochian sigils carved, one's that Halo's fingers had memorized ever since she was a little girl. The sigils held a psalm of the bible that she was particularly entranced with. Running Her fingers over the Enochian symbols as well as a few of the roses that greeted her as she took her time down the familiar path to the library. Glass doors parted for her as she made her way to the front desk, where her childhood friend Tirum was helping the librarian.

"Oi, Loads to tell you about this arrogant bitch online, she tried to start a shipping war with me Tirum." Hopping over the counter, legs swinging over the edge, Halo glared hard at the wall fetching a lollipop from her pocket, sticking the sucker in her mouth and tossing the wrapper at Tirum's head.

"The bitch insulted my OTP then proceeded to insult other ships, she believed she knew everything and was calling my biased! Hah! can you believe this," Halo grew irritated as her friend continued to ignore her, "Tirum, Hello? Major crisis here."

"Yeah Halo, Please tell me about this more later alright? Unlike you I actually work here and have a job. I'm super busy with stock counts and playing front desk librarian." Tirum was a rather tall slender 20 year old male, with chocolate brown hair that held cherry red streaks, he wore glasses perched up on his well defined nose. Halo was always found of Tirum's eyes, they where mismatched, a robin's egg blue one, as well as a forest green one.

"Fine but you owe me." Another hard glare flew in Tirum's direction. "You might as well tell me if you have any new books in, otherwise I will come back and pester the crap out of you." Halo hopped down from the counter pushing past her friend and skipping to the returned book section, filing through the books she had read and re-read several times. Doesn't look like it she thought.

"Actually i managed to unearth a few books that hadn't seen the light of day for a long time. The cart is in the back, I doubt you have seen any of those, I myself hadn't." Tirum's eyes glittered with excitement, he loved books and talked about them, he was a complete nerd.

"Say no more!" Halo grinned at her friend seeing him get excited over books, in turn made her giddy, especially at the thought of a book she had never leafed through. Half running half walking Halo retreated to a seclude part of the library that Tirum and herself had unofficially dubbed as theirs. And true to her friend's word there was a small cart with books of all sizes and shapes. Some where coated with dust and others where shiny, sparkling in the light. The binds on one of the books where shredded and the poor thing was barely held together, it saddened Halo to think that it's previous owner took little to no care of the book. Yes she felt sad about inanimate objects. Cradling the book in her skinny fingers, the girl hugged it, as if mourning the death of it. Placing the torn book to the side, Halo continued rifling through the books, when a sallow green relatively small book caught her eyes.

There was gold embellishing on the front which read The Winchester Gospels: The Hunter And The Angel. Halo sucked in a breath looking at the book in awe, Millions of thoughts where racing through her mind. What if this is what i think it is? Did someone publish a fanfiction? What was this doing here? Dean and an angel... Castiel? Where did this come from? Flipping through the first few pages a picture spread of two males, Dean Winchester and sure enough... Castiel, Angel of the lord. Was this real? 

Halo sat down at the nearest chair and flipped the book to the first page and started reading.

For Dean Winchester and Castiel.... ~ CS

**Author's Note:**

> The overall concept for this was from a youtube video which is called: SUPERNATURAL DEAN & CASTIEL ( DESTIEL ) TRAILER / THE HUNTER & THE ANGEL ! I do indeed have permission from the owner to use this idea and create a fanfic from it :) I hope you enjoy this long roller coaster ride cause believe me this is gonna be one hell of a fanfiction. Also don't worry the original female character is just a version of me (The girl who picks up the book :3)


End file.
